Blossom
Blossom ''(named ''Momoko in the Japanese Version) is the self-proclaimed leader of The Powerpuff Girls Z. Her alter-ego is Hyper Blossom '''and main weapon is a yo-yo. History First Encounter as Hyper Blossom Blossom was first seen where she was eating candy on a park bench. As she was eating she spotted a flash of white light about to aim at a small child. Blossom quickly ran and protected the child. Suddenly, she turn into an alter-ego called "Hyper Blossom" as well as making a costmuse change during the transformation. Once the transformation is completed she says out of curiousity, "What just happen?" Battling Mojo After Mojo was hit by black Z rays, he began freeing the animals of the zoo. Blossom, in the mean time, was playing with yo-yo but sees that Mojo was freeing the animals. While she was battling him, they took a "break" eating ice cream but then went back into battle. Blossom finally realize that Mojo was the bad guy and she used her yo-yo to attack him. Personality Just as she is in the oringal show, Momoko is the self-proclaimed leader of The Powerpuff Girls Z. However, she is not as intelligent as The Powerpuff Girls. Momoko is known to have a love for sugary foods and candies. But when she doesn't have sweets for a long amount of time, she'll get pretty angry. Momoko has a strong dislikes for greens; most commonly vetgables. Momoko is a bit boy crazy, and plans to get married in her future. She tries her best to keep New Townsville/Tokyo City from harm while leading the girls. She is often very clever and crafty when needed, who is the first to trick or defeat monsters/villans. Unlike her orignal counterpart, Blossom can be pretty quick to be angry, this is when only she feels threathen. Her form is ''Hyper Blossom''. 'She represented by hearts. Blossom in ''The Powerpuff Girls ' Blossom '''is "the smart one" and the self-proclaim leader of ''The Powerpuff Girls. Unlike her anime counterpart, Blossom is more intelligent and acts as the most mature one of the girls. She was named for her speaking freely honesty to the Professor shortly after her creation. She is often seen as the most level-headed and composed member of the group, though she can be fussy, forgetful, overbearing, vain, and overly analytical at times. She tends to "parent" Bubbles and Buttercup and often tends to play peacemaker between the two if they fight (though she is very quick to argue with Buttercup). Blossom is the only one of her sisters that doesn't have short hair, her hair is much longer than her sisters, and this is also what makes her vain. Blossom is also the only one with a criminal record. In the episode "A Very Special Blossom", she stole the $2,000 Pro-excellence 2000 Golf Clubs from the local sports store as a Father's Day gift for Professor Utonium. The Professor is then falsely arrested for stealing, and Blossom attempts to frame Mojo Jojo for selling the clubs to her. Eventually, after a chase in the prison, Bubbles and Buttercup force Blossom to come clean. As punishment, Blossom was sentenced to 200 hours of community service.﻿ Gallery Adult blossom.png Momoko-blossom-powerpuff-girls-z-1062009 450 338.jpg Ppgz tv0014.jpg Full gallery here. Characters Females Main Characters Heroes Category:Blossom Category:Powerpuff